


A Gift Worth Receiving

by StarSwathi



Series: Lives of Love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to impress Phil's team and this is one of the ways he thinks of doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Worth Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this series should be called 'Author's Epic Story has no Sex' but it doesn't seem to flow the same way.

Grant walked towards Fitz’s room with a towel still drying his hair. Today had been a crazy day. Not only had Agent Coulson nearly died but it turned out he was dating Tony Stark. It made sense to Grant but he was sure that was because he was pining over his own scientist. It had been hard to keep it a secret when he was on a plane with the same people everyday. That was when people started to get sloppy and personal boundaries. Grant was the first to admit that he trusted the people on the bus as much, if not more than anyone he had worked with before Coulson choose him for this team. But he would hold back the information that he was compromised because of how much he care for one person. Not May. May was only for stress relief and he knew that he served the same purpose for her. No, he was after a geeky, little scientist, who tried so hard to be a bad ass.

Grant knew exactly when he fell for the other man. It was when they were on their first mission alone together and Fitz refused to leave him behind. He knew the man was brave but he proved himself to be amazingly loyal as well. It was one thing for Fitz to be so willing to sacrifice himself for Simmons but he was surprised when Fitz wouldn’t leave him to finish their mission alone. After that, Grant started to watch Fitz closer than before and he will pulled deeper into his affection for the younger man.

He was surprised when Simmons had said that Fitz wanted to see him this late. The scientist seemed to run in the other direction when he was around especially recently. Maybe he hadn’t been subtle about his feelings as he thought he was. He finished his spar session with May and took a shower in order to center himself enough to be in the small space that was Fitz’s private room. The doors opened before Grant could even knock. Grant just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room.

“Fitz? May said...” Grant’s jaw dropped as he looked at Fitz. He was gagged, tied to his bed and thrashing to get loose. He was also only in tighty-whities. Grant knew the moment the Fitz saw him. The scientist froze and his eyes became wide with horror. Grant took a step closer to Fitz to undo the ties even though this seemed like a scene right out of one of his fantasies. Before he reached Fitz, Tony Stark’s voice came over the speaker. “Hey, before you do something stupid untie Leo there, I think you should see this. Also May, Jemma and I went through a lot of work to get this set up right. Well, I did a lot of work. Jemma helped by injecting him with something that knocked him out for a while and May moved helped move the body and distracted you. ”

An image was projected onto the wall above Fitz’s body. It was clearly from the lab. It wasn’t actually the bus’s feed since it was a different angle than the one that was installed by S.H.E.I.L.D. and was much closer to Fitz’s lab table.

“...so then Ward and I got rescued by the team. I thought it went pretty well for my first time out in the field.” Fitz said as he was working on his little robots.

Stark was sitting back and watching Fitz work. “So what’s going on between you and this Agent Ward? That was like the fourth Ward story you told.”

Grand was surprised to see Fitz like a little bashful. “It’s nothing. He’s just a very interesting person.”

Simmons put in her two cents in response to Fitz’s comment. “He’s lying. He’s had a crush on him since the academy.”

Fitz turned to turned to Simmons in horror. “JEMMA!”

Stark leaned forward. “Shhh, she’s telling me stories. If you want to keep those upgrades coming, you’ll let the lady talk. So you were saying about the academy?”

Simmons was only was quiet for a moment before she continued. “Well, we were younger than most of the students when we were there so we happened to be at the academy at the same time as Ward. We were at different campuses but they did try to have some meet and greet situations. That’s when he saw Ward. It was lust at first sight.” Jemma smiled a little naughty smile. “Fitz even got a vibrator and named it after him.”

Fitz whipped around to the Simmons. “Jemma, I think we have gone far beyond the overshare line we talked about. You can’t just blurt out stuff like that to everyone.” Fitz was definitely red in the face.

Simmons looked down at her hands. “Sorry, it’s just that I never get to talk about this kind of stuff with anyone except you and you are the one who told me. And it’s not like at the academy where you were worried about what people think. We already know that Tony is bi like you.”

Fitz’s hand gestured to Stark, who looked like a cat who got the canary as he watched the scientists argue. “So you blurt out information about my crush to my idol? How is that okay?”

Stark got up and put his hand on Fitz’s shoulder. “I promise not to tell anyone about your feelings about Agent Ward unless the two of you get together.”

Fitz snorted and turned back to his work. “Like that’ll ever happen. He barely knows I’m alive. It goes Skye, May, Coulson, Simmons, weapons, fighting, bombs, and way, way below that there’s me. I’m barely on his radar other than an annoyance he has to work with from time to time.”

Stark shook his head. “Hey, I thought the same thing about Agent and now I’m with him.” Stark turned to Jemma. “How about you and me grab something to eat and leave Leo here a few minutes to calm down?”

Simmons seemed a little hesitant about leaving her friend. “I am sorry, Fitz. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Fitz nodded and grabbed Simmons in a hug. “I know. I also know that I can’t stay mad at you.”

Simmons smiled. “That’s what happens with adopted siblings.”

Fitz nodded. “Why don’t you two just clear out? Tony’s right that I just need a few minutes.” Fitz acted like he was working on his robots for a few minutes before his shoulders slumped and he sat down in the chair Stark had been seated. “Stupid crush. Sure Leo, fall for the most fucking unreachable guy you’ve ever fucking met. Make an ass of yourself every time you’re in the fucking same room with him. Like Ward even notices.”

The image disappeared as Stark’s voice piped into the room again. “So this is your gift. I got you a gift wrapped scientist, who is crazy about you. Have fun.”

Grant looked down at Fitz, who looked completely mortified at what was happening. Grant took a beat before he spoke. “Is that video real? Remember that I’m trained to detect lies.”

Fitz looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack as he finally nodded. He looked like his world was collapsing in on him from all sides.

Grant undid the gag but before Fitz could say anything, he leaned in and kissed the scientist gently. At first, Fitz was completely still then he suddenly seemed to understand what was happening and kissed Grant back. The two kissed for a few minutes before Grant moved so he could open the bedside table’s drawer. He found lube on the top of the mess, along with condoms and as promised a vibrator. Grant threw the condoms and lube on the bed next to Fitz then took out the vibrator. He smiled at Fitz who was turning a very, dark red.

“Fitz…”

Before Grant could continue, Fitz interrupted. “For fuck’s sake, you’re holding my vibrator. I think you can call me by my name.”

Grant leaned over and kissed the man who was being very brave since he was still tied to the bed. “Leo, I don’t know what to think about this. Should I be honored that you named your vibrator after me or annoyed that it’s so small?”

Leo growled. “I didn’t know how big you were. It was the first one I ever had to buy. I had just turned eighteen and we went to a porn store for shits.”

“So there is others?” Grant asked.

Leo looked like he was shrugged but his arms were still tied. “I couldn’t bring much with me to the plane. That one’s special for numerous reasons.”

Grant grabbed the knife from his calf and quickly got rid of Leo’s underwear. Leo squawked as Grant looked down at the body on the bed.

Leo started to fight his binding harder. “Hey, what the fuck are you doing?”

Grant put his knife down and laid down on top of Leo. “Look, I’ve liked you for a while now and apparently you’ve liked me for a while too. How about we table this conversation until after for when you are not naked and tied to a bed?”

Leo groaned as he felt Grant’s body on top of him. “Fuck, I can see you your point.”

Grant moved off of Leo. “Good. First, let’s get this into you.” Grant grabbed the vibrator and coated it with lube. Grant moved and pushed a finger into Leo. It easily went into him. “So apparently you’re good friends with this little guy.”

Leo blushed as he moved his legs as much as he could to help. “Fuck you and you could untie me.”

Grant just smiled. “Maybe later.” Grant pulled his finger out and pushed the vibrator into Leo. It really wasn’t that big. It might be two good fingers and it was wasn’t that long either. After it was seated in Leo, Grant move away from the bed and quickly got out of his clothes. He saw Leo’s cock standing proud as he got undressed. He loved how Leo’s eyes were eating up every inch of revealed skin on his body. Grant stood there for a second completely naked in front of his soon-to-be-lover. He smirked as Leo’s eyes got stuck on his junk for a few minutes. “So you see that Ward isn’t the right size?”

Leo glared at Grant. “Just get over here and fuck me.”

Grant shook his head. “Where’s the remote to that thing?”

“At the bottom of the drawer but come here and fuck me.” Leo said. “And don’t you dare use those condoms. I fucking know we are both clean.”

Grant ignored him to grab the remote. He looked at it for a second before pushing the on button and turning it to five. He watched as Leo’s eyes started to rolled back into his head. He snickered as he watched the scientist being completely distracted with his own pleasure. Grant used the time to grabbed the lube and get ready for the next part of the night. After he got himself ready for Leo, Grant turned down the vibrator and kissed the scientist hard. As the kiss continued, Grant grabbed the lube and covered Leo’s prick. He let his hand move up and down Leo’s penis, making sure every inch was covered before moving away from the tied up man. He was straddled Leo’s hips and lined the scientist’s prick up to his hole.

Leo seemed to understand what was happening as his eyes widened. “What the fuck? I

thought that you were a top.”

Grant smiled a little embarrassed. “Yeah, I get that alot but I actually like to top and bottom.”

“Fuck a horse. Could you get any better?” Leo said as he looked at where his cock met Grant’s body.

Grant pushed down and let Leo’s prick into him. Grant groaned. It had been a while since he bottomed. He did love it but in his line of work, he usually ended up with woman. Case in point, Melinda May. As he kept sinking onto the cock under him, he was incredibly thankful to Stark for the perfect gift.

Grant noticed that while his eyes were rolling from the pleasure, Leo seemed fixated on watching him. When he bottomed out, Grant leaned down and kissed the scientist. “Let me ride you.”

Leo laughed. “As if I had a choice.”

Grant smiled as he lifted himself up and came back down. He could feel Leo use the little bit of slack in the rope to thrust up into him. He almost wished that he had untied the other man but riding him felt too good. Neither Leo or himself were really being quiet. Grant knew that the private rooms had some soundproofing but he was sure that Simmons could hear them through the wall she shared with Leo. It didn’t matter since he just wanted Leo to continue at moan loudly and chant the ridiculous things he was saying. When he could feel his orgasm coming, Grant leaned over and grabbed the remote to the vitrator. He turned it on high as he slammed down on the cock and came all over Leo. He watched through a haze as Leo came mere seconds after him. Grant laid down on Leo’s body and cover the small man. He felt Leo’s cock start to come out of him even as more cum leaked out of the head. He realized that Leo was still being milked by the vibrator. He laughed lightly as he turned it off and started to untie the man from his bed.

He was relieved when Leo’s arms wrapped around him as soon as he was let go of his bindings. Grant flipped them so he was on the bottom and Leo was laying on top of him. “So I have to say that Stark did get me the best present.”

Leo laughed as he grabbed the remains of his underwear and wiped them. “I fucking got two.”

Grant nodded. “So we know you’re his favorite. Are you okay with this?”

“Jemma wasn’t joking about me and my crush. I cyberstalked you for a while when we were in the academy.” Leo smiled at him. “I want to be with you. Do you want this? Like seriously. I’m not like Skye or May.”

Grant shook his head. “No, you are not. May and Skye are both amazing woman but I don’t want to be in a relationship with them. Just you.”

Leo snuggled into Grant’s chest. “Me, too.” Leo wiggle his ass a little. “Aren’t you going to get the vibrator out of my arse?”

Grant kissed Leo’s head. “Nope, I’m planning on keeping it there and fucking you tomorrow morning. I love morning sex so you should get used to it.”

Leo laughed. “Best way to start the day.” The scientist was quiet for a moment. “So is this going to be a thing from now onwards?”

Shrugging, Grant just pulled Leo closer. “I want to see where this is going.”

“What about May?” Leo asked hesitantly.

Grant ran a hand down Leo’s back and down to the vibrator. “She’s in a weird relationship with another agent and I wanted to be with you. We both knew that it wasn’t serious. She won’t care.”

Leo moaned a little as Grant started to move the vibrator in and out of him. “Are you sure you don’t want a round two?”

Grant laughed. “You can fuck me again if you want. I’m just enjoying getting to know your body.”

Shaking his head, Leo wiggled his ass. “Are you sure? I mean I can wait for a while longer.”

Grant thrusted up so his cock rubbed against Leo’s. “I’m hard but I just want to wait until the morning to fuck you. I had a rough session with May then I rode you. I just want to lay here for a while and relax.”

Leo pulled back and put on of Grant’s legs over his shoulder. “Well, I think I can help you get a little more comfortable.”

They both groaned as Leo entered Grant. When he was fully in the other man, Leo leaned down and kissed Grant. The sex was slow and gentle. They ran their hands over each other slowly and kept kissing. They were still loud between the kisses. Grant knew that this wasn’t going to be a secret for long. He was sure that everyone would know by breakfast tomorrow. Not that he minded. Leo was smart, funny, loyal and a great lay. Grant felt Leo’s hand wrap around his cock. It gave him the extra push he need to cum. He heard Leo scream his name as the scientist came in him for the second time that night. When Leo pulled out of him and laid down next to him, Grant pulled him in for a kiss. “So I’m taking that as a yes to trying this out.”

Leo laughed as he grabbed a discarded shirt to clean them. “I want to give it a go.”

When Leo came back and laid in his arms, Grant kissed the smaller man. “Are you going to be okay with the vibrator in you all night?”

Leo snorted. “It wouldn’t be the first time I left one in me all night. I actually had one that would turn on periodically if it was in me and start vibrating when I was still asleep. I would wake with my sheets soaked.”

Grant moaned at Leo’s words. “So you are saying that you like to get fucked when you are half asleep?”

Shaking his head, Leo started running a hand up and down Grant’s body. “Yes and no. I starting doing it because I didn’t like sporting a hard on when I was in lab and have everyone see. I mean I was a teenager during academy and I was so fucking horny all the time. It was embarrassing.  So I thought I should just make it so I was empty before classes. Since I’m an engineer, I just took a vibrator and modified so it would just do what I needed automatically.”

Grant moved his hand to grab the vibrator remote. “Did you like it?”

Leo looked Grant in the eye for a second before pulling away from him. “I liked it but I’m not just a bottom or play toy. I want an equal relationship. If you don’t maybe you should leave now.”

Grant sat up and pulled Leo to him. “I don’t want you to be a top or bottom or anything else. I told you I want an equal relationship. I can’t say that I won’t ask you to try a few things that might a little kinky but I don’t want to be in control all the time. I’m sure there is stuff that you’ve always wanted to try on a willing partner.”

Leo looked at Grant for a second before answering. “What if I said I like to be milked every once and a while and be fucked while limp?”

Grant nodded. “Done.”

Leo turned to he was sitting on the bed with Grant in front of him. He grabbed Grant’s hands as he spoke. “If I want to lock up your cock and just use your body for a weekend?”

Even with this training, there was no way that Grant could suppress his shiver. “Okay.”

“How about me dressing up as a little boy and you be my professor?”

Grant just nodded as he wanted Leo to fuck him again.

“Criminal and Agent? Baby boy and Daddy? Scientist…” Leo’s couldn’t continue since his mouth was covered by Grant’s hand.

“Leo, you’re going to have to fuck me again and I mean now.” Grant said as he tried to regain control.

Leo pulled Grant’s hand away from his mouth. “How about I blow you while you have fun with Ward’s remote control?”

Grant thought about it for a second before he grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator on 5 again. Leo moaned as he bent over to take Grant into his mouth. Grant laid back and moaned Leo’s name. He would turn the vibrator on high for a few seconds before turning it back down to a middle setting. The constant change seemed to be perfect for Leo since he was sucking Grant almost desperately. Grant felt Leo’s cum on his leg as the scientist moaned around his cock. The amazing part is it didn’t slow the man down at all. Leo kept going as if he hadn’t just orgasmed. Grant came down Leo’s throat and moaned as Leo just swallowed without thought. It had been a while since he had been blown and even longer since he came down a partner’s throat without a condom. He gathered his scientist into his arms as the laid them down on the bed. Grant realized that the vibrator was still working. He waved the remote in front of Leo’s face as the younger man rested his head on Grant’s shoulder.

Leo just shook his head. “I can cum a few more times before I’m empty. I haven’t used Ward in a few days so I’m a little backed up.”

Grant raised an eyebrow. “How much do you usually cum?”

Shrugging, Leo yawned. “The side effect of not controlling how often the machine I made turned on was that it made me cum more often than I thought. I didn’t realize until much later how much it made me cum every time I used it until much later. Plus I had to up it after a while to make sure I didn’t have a hard on in class.” Leo laughed for a second. “The second time I was supposed to see you at a meet and greet week, I had to milk myself every night so I didn’t embarrass myself.”

Grant raised the speed vibrator as he spoke. “I think I remember you. I thought you were cute but too young to be at the academy.”

Leo gasped. “That was probably me.”

Grant turned down the machine again. “Are you sure about this? I mean it’s the first time we are going to be be together.”

Leo stilled for a second. “I want to be empty for sex tomorrow morning. I don’t really like waking up with a hard on. It makes me feel uncomfortable when I’m going to be with a group of people. If that okay?”

“Are you going to enjoy tomorrow morning?” Grant asked a little worried.  

Leo nodded as he came again. Leo took a moment to enjoy his orgasm before answering Grant. “I’ve kept plugs in me all day just to feel full and sore after I’ve milked myself. I like the feeling of being sore and used…. Actually, I’ve never really had anyone fuck me the morning after since I usually only have one night stands but it sounds amazing.”

Grant craned his head and pulled Leo in for a kiss. “I don’t know how I feel about it but if it makes you happy, I’ll try it.”

After a few minutes of kissing, Leo moved away. “Think about it like this. In the morning, I’ll be open and ready for you to use me for your pleasure. My arse will be yours and I’ll there just to make you happy.”

“But what about you?” Grant asked again. “It feels a little selfish.”

Leo laughed. “I’m tell you to do this so I don’t think it’s greedy. Try it.”

Grant yawned as he finally gave in to Leo’s demands. “Fine…. How many more times do you need to cum before you’ll be comfortable for tomorrow.”

Yawning as well, Leo cuddled with Grant. “At least twice more. I can put on an alarm to wake me so I can do it myself.”

Grant shook his head. “Wake me. I want to help you with this. Should I turned the virbrator off?”

Leo shook his head. “Could you make me cum at least once more before we sleep?”

Grant turned up the vibrator on high and just held Leo though another orgasm. This one was less powerful than the previous but for some reason Grant loved it. Leo looked so beautiful as he sleepily came all over the two of them. He was hard again but he didn’t want to cum again until morning. He turned down the vibrator but kept it on the lowest setting. “Do you want to sleep now?”

Leo nodded. “Yeah.”

Grant put the remote on the bedside table. “Do you want me to keep it on like that?”

Leo just nodded before Grant heard him snore. Grant smiled as he relaxed into the small bed and fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

Grant woke up three times during the night. He wasn’t really used to having someone in bed with him. He used the time to push Leo through the orgasms he wanted. Leo barely woke up though he was moaning pretty loudly. Grant loved the sounds that Leo was making as his body just worked through the stimulation. Leo would wake enough to kiss Grant before going back to sleep. By the time morning came, Grant could hardly wait to be in Leo. As soon as he woke up and he leaned over and kissed the smaller man. Leo woke up slowly as he started to respond to Grant’s kisses. When he was completely awake, Leo pulled away from Grant. “So are you ready to make good on your promise?”

Grant let his hand wander down to Leo’s penis. It was half erect. That surprised Grant considering how many times Leo had cum and it did make him pause. “Are you sure about this?”

Leo grabbed Grant in a sleepy kiss then turned away from him. “Fuck me.”

The pair were now laying so Grant could spoon behind Leo as he took him. Grant wanted to take Leo and it would be a lie that Leo’s docile sleepiness didn’t make him even more alluring. Finally, he sighed as he grabbed the lube and coated himself before pulling out the vibrator. He slowly eased into Leo’s channel. He heard Leo sleepy mumbles as he bottomed out. Grant had to say that Leo felt wonderful. He was relaxed but not loose. He didn’t push back hard against Grant but he did seem to enjoy Grant’s thrusts if the moaning meant anything. Grant took his time to cum in his new lover. When he came, he felt Leo tense around him. When he looked at Leo’s cock, however, he didn’t see any fluid even though it looked like Leo had been erect.

Leo answered Grant as he turned to kiss the older man. “I haven’t had a dry orgasm in a long time.”

Grant raised an eyebrow. “Dry orgasm?”

Leo snuggled back against Grant. “You know, cumming so often that you can’t give anything more but you orgasm. It’s fucking awesome.”

Grant looked at Leo. “You like that?”

Laughing, Leo smiled at Grant. “I love it. I expect it to happen more often now what I have you.”

Grant finally felt himself relax. “I’ll try to make it happen.” He groaned when he felt Leo tightening around him. Grant had been softening before Leo had tensed.

Smiling mischievously, Leo looked over his shoulder. “How about now?”

“I think I can do that.” Grant twisted them so Leo was on his back and he could thrust deeply into the scientist. “Are you always like this?”

Leo shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Grant. “Who doesn’t love sex? I don’t care about being hard all day if I’m off of work though. If we don’t have to see the rest of the group, I don’t care about being milked the night before. I do have a higher than normal sex drive. Jemma thinks because I don’t really have any exercise outside of that and my body needs some kind of release. Do you hate it?”

Grant shook his head as he started to move in and out of Leo. “No, but I wanted to know.”

Leo wrapped himself around Grant and stopped his movements. “If you think it’s weird…”

Grant leaned down and kissed him before Leo could finish speaking. “It’s weird but I like it.” Grant pulled away from Leo and looked at his lover’s penis. “Making sure you didn’t get hard for the rest of the day was kind of hot. You were needy but so relaxed. I kind of wanted to take the place of the vibrator and make you limp myself.”

Leo smiled. “Next time, just take out Ward and go in. I’ll love it.”

Grant thrusted into Leo hard as he covered Leo with his body. “Next time, I will.”

“Grant, I want to be sore. Very sore.” Leo said as he moaned loudly.

Smiling, Grant pulled out and set a punishing pace for the two of them. Grant refused to pause for a second as he pounded into Leo’s body. A very responsive body that seemed to scream for more with every movement much like Leo’s mouth. Grant half wondered if he should figure out some way to gag him but the sounds of Leo’s screams were incredibly satisfying. Leo hadn’t been lying when he said he would enjoy this. He came quickly in Leo and pulled out as he felt Leo’s body jerk in his own orgasm. Leo looked beautiful as he jerked his body. He kissed Leo hard as their daze started to clear. “I think that should work.”

Leo groaned. “Yes, I’ll be feeling that for the rest of the day. Just wish I had a plug to keep it in me.”

Grant kissed Leo’s shoulder. “I’ll pick one up when we land.”

“Thanks.” Leo played with Grant’s short hair. “So we’re a thing now?”

Grant had to laugh. “I think we are. Is that okay?”

“Yeah but are we going to tell everyone?” Leo asked a little hesitantly. “I know that I’m not the normal…”

Grant kissed Leo to stop him from continuing. “I want you and I don’t care you knows.” He leaned down to kiss Leo again before continuing. “Also I don’t think the walls are sound proof enough to stop Simmons from hearing you.”

Snorting, Leo replied. “As if you were quiet.”

Grant got out of the bed instead of replying. “Come on. It’s always better to get in front of news like this so it doesn’t get too distorted.” He leaned over and grabbed his clothes as Leo just watch him get dressed.

“And what is the party line going to be on this story?” Leo asked as he finally sat up with a wince.

Grant went to Leo’s closet grabbed a pair of jean and a shirt. “Well, I think the line should be that we both care for each other and want to see where this is going.”

“What about when Coulson asks about inter-team relationships? Also no underwear?”

Grant smirked as he grabbed a pair of briefs for Leo and tossed him a towel as well. “I already treat you, Simmons and Skye differently than May or Coulson since none of you have the same combat training. Coulson and May treat you the same way so they won’t say anything about that.”

Leo wiped himself off and got dressed quickly before he pulled Grant in for a kiss. “I think this is the only time I’ve enjoyed being seen as a weak link in the team.”

Grant frowned. “You aren’t the weak link. I don’t understand half of the things that you or Simmons say or do. We just both have different areas of expertise.”

“Thanks.” Leo kissed Grant again. They continued a few minutes until Grant finally moved away from Leo. He pushed Leo out the door first as he tried to stop from smiling. He knew that everyone probably had figured out what was going on but seeing him come out of Leo’s door would leave no doubt. He walked into the room as Leo walked gingerly into the room. Grant made sure he was ready as he walked in behind Leo. He wasn’t surprised by everyone looking at them. He just tried to pretend that there was nothing abnormal about coming out of Leo’s room after they had obviously spent the night together.

He heard Simmons speak as he walked to the kitchen to get Leo a cup of coffee. “Did you two have a nice night?”

Grant did say anything as he put the cup of coffee in front of Leo and smiled at the man who winced as he sat down. He did think, however, that it had been a wonderful night. And it would be just the first of many for the two of them.

 


End file.
